tntgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kerra
Our hearts with courage! We will defend our kin and preserve the traditions of our elders.. ''- Murrar Shar, Emissary of Queen Bayle''Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. Character Creation Screen Kerra worship the spirits of the land and those of their ancestors. Their often docile demeanor masks the fearsome and powerful predators that they are. Kerra are a large humanoid feline race, their bodies covered in fur with colors and patterns denoting their lineage. They are tall and powerful with great agility, their tails able to perform menial tasks almost with minds of their own.Everquest II Online Game (2004). Daybreak Game Company. https://www.everquest2.com/races Attributes= All Kerran start with the same attribute values and they are able to function well as any class. However, based on their starting attributes, Kerran seem to be predisposed to a fighter, scout or priest adventure class. Strength 22 Agility 23 Stamina 20 Intelligence 15 Wisdom 20 |-|Innate Abilities= These abilities are inherited by all Kerran and cannot be changed. Name Description Effect Duration Sonicvision Highlights moving creatures. Grants Sonic Vision to caster. 2 hours Feline Grace Like their cat cousins, kerra always manage to land softly. Feline Grace grants all kerra access to the safefall skill. Grants the skill Safefall. Passive Spell Feral Rage The kerra can call upon a short burst of speed when they sense the opportunity to catch their prey. Increases in-combat movement speed of caster by 50.0%. Increases speed of caster by 50.0%. 36.0 seconds Tracking Tracks a selected target, causing a trail to appear that leads to their location. Passive Spell |-|Traditions= A Kerran can choose one racial tradition every 10 levels. Attribute Name Description Effect Duration Spirit of Vah Kerrath Grants an increase to overall intelligence. The amount of intelligence gained will increase as you level. Increases INT of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Kejaan's Inspiration Grants an increase to overall strength. The amount of strength gained will increase as you level. Increases STR of caster by 2.7 (by 44.0 at level 100). Passive Spell Combat Name Description Effect Duration Nimble Paws Increases your base defense and disruption skills. Increases Disruption and Defense of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Clawed Strikes Increases your skills with crushing and slashing based weapons. Increases Crushing and Slashing of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Murrar Shar's Guidance Increases your chance to double attack while also improving your casting speed. Increases Ability Casting Speed of caster by 1.0%. Increases Multi Attack Chance of caster by 1.0 Passive Spell Quiet Storm Increases your chance to critical while also granting additional chance to block or deflect an attack. Increases Crit Chance of caster by 1.0 Increases caster's chance to block by 1.0%. Passive Spell Noncombat Name Description Effect Duration Shamanistic Fasting Increases the duration of all tradeskill based foods. Improves the duration of food by 15%. Passive Spell Ancestral Blessing Increases your out of combat health regeneration amount. This ability will scale up in value as you level. Increases Out-of-Combat Health Regeneration of caster by 9.0 Passive Spell Natural Athlete Reduces the power required initially by sprint and increases your overall speed while sprinting. Reduces the initial power cost of sprinting by 33%. Increases your speed while sprinting by 10. Passive Spell Kerra Speed Increases your out of combat run speed. Increases speed of caster by 5.0%. Passive Spell Pools Name Description Effect Duration Tribal Knowledge Increases your mana pool by a small percentage. Increases Max Power of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Spiritual Boon Increases the base amount of health by a small percentage. Increases Max Health of caster by 3.0%. Passive Spell Resist Name Description Effect Duration Adaptable Increases your resistance to elemental based attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs elemental damage by 3. Passive Spell Fur Coat Increases your resistance to physical based attacks. Increases Mitigation of caster vs physical damage by 3. Passive Spell Tradeskill Name Description Effect Duration Agile Creations While tradeskilling, you will have a higher chance to complete a successful round. Increases success chance by 2.0%. Passive Spell Prehensile Tail While tradeskilling, you will progress through creating an item faster than normal. Increases the amount of progress gained by 2.0%. Passive Spell Gift of the Land Grants the kerra additional skill in fletching. Increases Fletching of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Timber Shaper Grants the iksar a reduction in power cost while tailoring. Reduces the power cost of tailoring skills by 10%. Passive Spell Chasing Balls of Yarn Grants the Kerra additional skill in tailoring. Increases Tailoring of caster by 5.0 Passive Spell Category:Character Race